En la madrugada todo se puede
by OssesLizama
Summary: Ymir relata su encuentro con una chica que conoció a través del chat. Emociones reconocidas, sentimientos encontrados, ¿romance?. Este One-Shot está basado en un hecho real.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**.

(Disculpen si no se nota que son Ymir & Christa)

* * *

Día 1:

**Martes 9 de la noche:**

No sé qué hacía en mi escritorio. No sé qué buscaba. En una ventana abierta, el Lesbichat. Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, de irme a vagar por la noche a algún rincón verde de la ciudad y sentarme a conversar, escuchar otras experiencias, reírme un rato.

**11 de la noche:**

No sé por qué seguía el chat abierto, yo ya estaba ensimismada en las Fundamentos Científicos de la Psicología, Un icono destellante en la barra de tareas del computador me señaló que tenía una conversa previa:

"Vivo cerca tuyo. Busco lo mismo que tú".  
Le di mi número, conversamos un rato.

Apagué el computador, guardé los libros. Me cepillé los dientes y en mi auto me fui a una plaza, cercana a mi casa. Me estacioné, me apoyé en el capó y fumé, sin prisas, tres cigarrillos esperándola.  
Al rato después, frente a mí, se paró ella: Piel clara clara, cabello largo, rubio. Sudadera blanca, jeans azules, mirada familiar, mirada muy familiar.  
Le ofrecí un cigarrillo, no fumaba, y conversamos no me acuerdo de qué. Le pregunté si estaba sola en casa:  
- Vivo sola, no hay de qué preocuparse.-  
Ipso facto, sus ojos casi celestes me miraron y ahí descubrí lo familiar de su mirada: ella estaba sola en el mundo al igual que yo.

* * *

_Estar solo es un placer, es un lujo para estos tiempos. Pero a veces estar solo por mucho tiempo es pernicioso, pasar de encontrarse solo a hallarse solo es triste, es un sentimiento que cala hondo en el pecho y dificulta respirar._

* * *

Éramos dos extrañas en el medio de la noche, solas, en una ciudad cautivadora y embriagadora que todo lo puede. Le miré fijo, me dijo algo que solo asentí. Le pregunté si me llevaba a su casa, tenía ganas de algo más que conversar. Accedió, en mi auto seguí su auto, cuadras más allá estacionamos y entramos.

No tenía cervezas para ofrecer, solo un poco de _Baileys Irish Cream_. De la licorera sacó dos vasos, hielo y me sirvió aquél elixir cremoso. En el living de su casa nos sentamos cerquita la una de la otra. Nos miramos a los ojos, sorbimos nuestros vasitos y ambas sabíamos a dónde iba todo. Minutos después la tenía completamente desnuda en su cama, su espalda fresca y suave entre mis manos, sus labios húmedos con los míos, su lengua juguetona saboreándome y yo saboreándole a ella.  
Las horas pasaron en un sexo bien hecho, bien ejecutado, tan bien practicado que cuando iba manejando mi auto camino a casa me aplaudí, y me sentí orgullosa de mí misma. Una cogida (como dirían) perfecta, cogida bien hecha, cogida para contar. Pero a pesar de todo tenía pena, mucha pena. No quería que aquella cogida fuese sin sentido, solo quería una pizca de amor.

Día 2:

**Miércoles 6 de la tarde:**

Amiga a la que conocí en el Lesbichat y con la que he compartido caños me llama para ir a "pasarla bien" a la habitación de un motel: Droga, alcohol y sexo de por medio. Yo venía recién saliendo de la universidad, no tenía ánimos de nada, tuve que declinar. Cinco minutos después me llaman de nuevo, esta vez era la misma chica con la que tiré***** la noche anterior:

-¿Cómo estás?-  
-Bien, vengo recién saliendo de la u*****, voy manejando a mi casa.-  
-Oye, ayer prometiste venir al día siguiente, con marihuana.-  
-¿Sí? Mmmh, no tengo marihuana.-  
-Me da lo mismo la marihuana, quiero verte a ti.-  
-Naaaah, ¿en serio?-  
-Sí. Esta noche saldré a una fiesta, pero antes juntémonos a conversar un rato. Estaré sola hasta mañana, que vienen mis primos de visita.-  
-¿Qué propones?-  
-Previa, unas cervezas y después te vas y yo me voy a mi fiesta.-  
-Vale, a las diez me pasas a buscar al mismo lugar de ayer, no saldré en mi auto porque tomaré.-

Me bajé en un supermercado y compré un sixpack de _Heineken_. En la tabaquería unos cigarros y me fui a mi casa a hacer tiempo, sin saber qué pasaría.

**10 de la noche:**

Duchada y bien vestida, con mi mochila cargada de cervezas, me senté en la plaza en donde nos habíamos conocido la noche anterior a esperarla. A los minutos después pasó a buscarme en su auto, con la radio prendida a todo dar. Me subí sin pensarla y cuadras más allá nos bajamos.  
No bien llegué a su casa saqué las cervezas heladas y brindamos. Me llevó a su habitación, fumamos (fumé) y conversamos de la vida. A la hora después estaba lamiéndole su sexo a buenas y a primeras como en la noche anterior. De pronto me pidió que parase. Sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y desnuda fumó (me había dicho que no fumaba). Con el cigarrillo en la mano me dijo:

-Ayer me sentí vacía. Te fuiste y me sentí vacía. No me gusta sentirme así, pensé que ayer sería mejor.-  
-Mejor como qué.-  
-No sé, pensaba que sería algo más especial. Tú eres mi primera vez.-  
-¿No crees que será especial que después de esta cogida te vayas de fiesta, con un orgasmo contenido en el cuerpo?-  
-No, quiero que esta noche sea especial. Quiero pasar esta noche contigo, no quiero estar más sola.-

Y en sus ojos me observé a mí misma: sola y deseando amanecer con alguien. Me dieron ganas de llorar, no le dije nada, solo atiné a quitarle el cigarrillo de las manos y fumarlo con un poco de nerviosismo. Se acercó lentamente a mí y me robó un beso.  
Sonaban los mensajes del _Whatsapp_ en nuestros teléfonos. Agarré el mío y lo apagué. Con la voz más sincera que tengo le dije:

-Esta noche será nuestra, apaguemos los celulares y dejémonos llevar hasta donde nuestros impulsos nos lleven.-  
Apagamos nuestros teléfonos, pusimos la radio y nos besamos, recorrimos nuestros cuerpos con nuestros dedos y en aquella habitación en aquella casa vacía nos dimos amor, como si ya de amor hubiésemos hablado.

**Jueves 2 de la mañana.**

Su piel y mi piel formaban un conjunto perfecto. De sus poros brotaba el aroma brutal de su esencia, me embriagaba mientras le besaba su cuello con locura, mientras le mordisqueaba suavemente su oreja. La música nos acompañó esa noche: _Carlos Santana_ nos auspició un momento perfecto.  
Le besé hasta que hallé el nirvana. En su cama yacíamos las dos deseándonos con algo más que locura, el tiempo no nos gobernó durante esas horas. Mis manos suaves domaron las colinas de su espalda, constantemente llevaba mis labios hasta sus pechos y le besé, mientras que por la ventana corría la llovizna espesa que baja de las nubes todas las noches en las ciudades costeras. No me importó nada más que ella, sólo ella me hacía feliz, su risa, su cara mirándome con pasión, yo entera hecha para ella, y ella para mí. No quería penetrarla (si si, con dedos también se penetra.), yo solo quería darle mi cariño en forma de besos y tacto piel con piel. Sus sábanas me envolvieron como manto sagrado, la noche entera hecha para nosotras dos. Horas y horas pasaron, la estación de radio empezó a aburrir a eso de las 6:30, yo me paré y la cambie buscando algo mejor.

Nuestros labios llevaban saboreándose 30 segundos cuando en la radio sonó una canción que nunca había escuchado antes. Le besaba con intensidad mientras por mis oídos penetraba la letra y ritmo de la canción. Todo me daba sentido, ella me daba sentido, la letra me daba sentido. El sol aclaraba lo morado del cielo, el frío llegó hasta nuestras pieles, solo nos abrazamos y seguimos besándonos. Mis manos recorrieron sus cabellos dorados. Tenía ganas de llorar, ella me abrazó profundamente y con su oreja en mi pecho izquierdo durmió. Sin buscarlo, esa noche vi el amanecer con ella.

Aquella noche fuimos dos extrañas solitarias buscando el amor en un lugar en donde el amor no se halla. A las 10 de la mañana abrí mis ojos y la vi vistiéndose. Entré al baño, lavé mi cara, me peiné un poco. Me vestí, tomé mis cosas y me fue a dejar a mi casa.

-Fue la última noche en la que me quedaré sola. No nos veremos más.-  
-Eso es lo que tú crees. Yo seguiré buscándote.- Le dije...

_Fin._

* * *

Tirar: Tener sexo casual, coger, etc.

U: Universidad, en fin...


End file.
